Plenilunio
by Enigma07
Summary: Tres años han transcurrido en las vidas de aquellos jóvenes. La luna hace presencia una vez más en aquel tan importante aniversario, observándolos y escuchando atenta lo que ellos tienen que confesar./-Que estemos juntos es mi meta, el desafío que me impuse.../-Sigo bendiciendo la maldición de estar enamorado de ti…


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

Plenilunio

.

La esfera que ilumina sus caminos – caminos que están completamente separados, en diferente dirección, avanzando cada uno por senderos opuestos – sigue siendo la misma de cada noche, hoy la misma de aquella tan significativa para ambos jóvenes, la fase lunar que los observo en silencio, vio el recorridos de las lágrimas verdaderas por el rostro de la chica, las mentiras y desesperación contenida del chico, quien oyó el amor puro e inocente que ella gritaba al aire aquella fría velada, intentando vanamente hacer comprender al chico la inmensidad de tal sentimiento, fue quien noto el dolor que atravesaba al chico al alejarse de aquel cuento de felicidad que la chica le ofrecía, obligándose a terminar con la historia de amor antes de que comience.

Tres años han transcurrido en las vidas de aquellos jóvenes.

Él nunca regreso a su aldea natal, su ambición de poder, su sed de venganza fueron más fuerte, más importantes que su felicidad a la hora de decidir, la semilla de odio sembrada por su hermano mayor desde pequeño, se había transformado en una enorme raíz que oprimía y teñía de negro su dañado corazón.

Ella dio todo de si para que él se quedara, comprendió que sus lágrimas y el amor que poseía no bastaban para detener al chico de ojos desolados. Decidió no quedarse de brazos cruzados, no quería seguir siendo la débil que era, mirando siempre las espalda de los demás avanzar por delante de ella. Entreno cada día con constancia y esfuerzo, teniendo paciencia y alegrándose por cada paso bien que daba en su entrenamiento. Para la próxima vez se había prometido que no seria la que portara la etiqueta de molestia, ni seria una carga para nadie, prometió que lo salvaría con su propia fuerza de las garras del sufrimiento.

Tanto el chico de cabellos alborotados de color azabache, como la chica de melena suave y exóticamente rosa, avanzaron por los caminos que escogieron, fijando sus metas, maduraron en mentalidad y los sentimientos que albergaban se intensificaron sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

La luna se hacia presente en lo más alto del oscuro firmamento, llamando la atención con su tamaño y brillante luminosidad. Captando al mismo tiempo las miradas profundas de dos jóvenes.

.

Una de las miradas provenía desde una amena y tranquila aldea cubierta por millones de hojas verdes. La mirada era jade, destilaba firmeza y esperanza, pero por momentos surcaba la melancolía dejando sus matices en ella.

Era tarde, el silencio era palpable. La joven estaba sola, reposando su cuerpo en la ventana de su habitación, la cual estaba en penumbras, iluminada solo por la luz que se colaba de afuera, al igual que el aire fresco que acariciaba su rostro y meneaba sus cortos cabellos en sincronía.

Los recuerdos habían empapado su mente durante todo el día, haciendo que tropiece con una conocida situación, con un cruel silencio que aún le afectaba y demasiadas lágrimas que deseaba borrar, pero que ya había derramado.

-Han pasado tres años y aún no lo superas…eres patética Sakura. – susurro la chica con la voz entre cortada.

Su estado de animo no era el mejor de todos, pero valía destacar que cada año sobrellevaba con más valor aquel triste aniversario, aquel – lleno de dolor e impotencia – día.

-Realmente no importa como me vea o como me sienta, al final si grito, lloro o solo hablo, seré la única en notarlo esta vez – se dijo escasos minutos después - Al principio quise entrenar y hacerme fuerte solo por ti, pero me di cuenta que también lo hacía por mi, por hallarme y tener el valor de afrontar la vida por mi cuenta. – Declaro a la nada – No voy a negar que intente alejarte de mi vida, de enserio que fue como querer cumplir con éxitos y honores una misión de clase S sola, imposible. – Rió con un deje de ironía – Me di cuenta que nunca lo lograría porque era lo que hacía sentirme completa, amarte me da satisfacción, a pesar de que el sentimiento no es reciproco.

La tristeza se hizo presente en forma corpórea, no había quien impida que salgan las gotas que se deslizaban por las mejillas de Sakura. Poco le importaba eso a la joven a esas instancias, la luna sería nuevamente la única testigo de su dolor, sabía que el secreto estaría bien guardado.

Inhalo aire y lo soltó con serenidad para continuar con su descarga sentimental -Sería egoísta de mi parte fingir que ya no siento nada por ti, cuando en realidad mi amor no decayó nunca, sino que se incremento. Sería tremendamente injusto que le de mi amor a otro hombre cuando se que eso me va a dañar y solo lo estaría haciendo para sacarte de una vez por todas de mi corazón y mi mente, fracasando en tal acto. – Confeso a la noche, secando el rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas - Estaría actuando incorrectamente, no te estaría dañando a ti, estaría rasgando mi propio interior con esa desesperada acción. – Lo que menos quería era tirarse ella misma al abismo - No importa si tú nunca llegas a amarme, nunca dejare de hacerlo yo, porque darte mi amor me da alegría, me hace sentir bien a pesar de que tú me rechaces. – los recuerdos de una niña vociferando su amor a los cuatro vientos paso por su mente - Puede sonar irracional pero prefiero darte todo de mí a ti, que entregárselo a una persona incorrecta, que el solo mirarlo me produzca vacío y depresión.

Se levanto del sitio donde se encontraba sentada y prosiguió a cerrar las ventanas, mañana le tocaba trabajar en el hospital y a su maestra no le agradaría que llegara tarde por no haber dormido bien. Miro la luna una vez más, contemplo la natural belleza que destilaba, la magia que le brindaba al cielo con su presencia.

-Que estemos juntos es mi meta, el desafío que me impuse, cueste lo que me cueste, aunque solo estemos unidos como el equipo que fuimos de niños – hablo mirando con profundidad y decisión en su mirada al plenilunio que llenaba el espacio negro. – Sasuke-Kun voy rescatarte del hoyo de maldad que te esta absorbiendo, lo prometo.

.

La luna contiene magia, esos granos pequeños que destilan en la más abrasadora oscuridad, esa luz es provocada por las profundad miradas que lanzan las personas a la gran roca que se halla en el espacio, todas esas ventanas del alma envían sus más fuertes sentimientos a la luna, aquella que fue acumulando a lo largo de los años magia en su interior, ahora ha tomado la fase de un plenilunio.

Sabía demasiado bien que fecha era ese día, aunque todos creyeran que era un indiferente hacia todo lo que no sea su venganza o entrenar para obtener el poder que deseaba, esos números del calendario habían quedado marcado como fuego sobre la piel en su mente.

Se encontraba a unos kilómetros de la guarida donde se alojaban por el momento con Orochimaru. Era el mismo lugar donde se encontraba entrenando en la tarde, cansado de estar encerrado en aquellas cuatro paredes, a veces se tornaba una asfixiante cueva, necesita respirar aire puro y despejar su mente que había maquinado durante el trascurso de las horas, a partir del alba.

Después de aquellos dos años con diferente apariencia, hoy aparecía nuevamente con aquella fase que fue participe de una declaración y también de una partida como respuesta. Tres años sin deshacerse de la inminente molestia que lo acechaba, aún estando a miles de metros de distancia.

La vida era tan irónica, cuando tuvo las mil y una oportunidades de contemplar su esmeralda mirada y disfrutar de las sonrisas que le regalaba, nunca lo hizo. Por razones que por un tiempo había despojado, guardándolas en el olvido, y resurgiendo con una brutal fuerza en un determinado punto, tuvo que marcharse, había malgastado su tiempo. Su verdadera meta, su objetivo por el cual vivía, estaba muy lejos de Konoha, muy lejos de cada uno de ellos, demasiado lejos de ella. Decidió abandonar la aldea para llegar a cumplir su propósito. Veces como estas lamentaba no tener la oportunidad a su alcance, la distancia se lo impedía y él era el único culpable de no poder perderse en los orbes que le transmitían esperanza y las sonrisas alegres que tantas veces lo lleno de un extraño sentimiento, de calor.

-Sigo bendiciendo la maldición de estar enamorado de ti…hmp, molestia. – Declaro a la presencia que lo observaba estática desde arriba – No malinterpretes mis palabras, no odio amarte, detesto el hecho de no poder dejar de hacerlo, de no poder dejar de dañarte por mantener aún intacto en mi interior este sentimiento, este sentimiento que se que presientes y por el cuan luchabas. Soy un monstruo por no hacer más que lastimarte con mis acciones y palabras cuando estas cerca mío, porque se que aunque no lo desee, lo volveré hacer. – suspiro resignado, pronunciándose en su rostro una sonrisa cansada – De seguro me has olvidado, todos lo hacen a la larga o a la corta. Es mejor así, tendría que olvidarte también, arrancarte de mi ser para siempre, cortar este lazo que nos une, que me sigue uniendo a ti, por más veces que lo intente destruir, no esta en mi poder el hacerlo, me es imposible hallar la manera. – la claridad que emana la luna bañaba el desolado rostro de Sasuke.

En el desolado campo de entrenamiento soplaba con fuerza la brisa del viento, produciendo un silbido como melodía de fondo, rompiendo el silencio, al igual que la voz gruesa del joven.

-En estos momentos estaré sonando como un completo idiota enamoradizo. – rezongo de su actitud – Aquella noche en que me fui de la aldea, por un momento paso por mi mente el aceptar la propuesta de traerte conmigo, porque una parte de mi deseaba esa felicidad de la cual hablabas, pero la otra sabía que esa vida no me pertenecía, no era lugar para un vengador. – cerro sus ojos por unos instantes, disfrutando del aire que chocaba contra su níveo rostro – En el interior se que no te merezco, tu mereces un destino mejor del que yo alguna vez te podría llegar a brindar. Los Uchihas estamos malditos, acarreamos miseria y sangre a cada paso que damos – pronuncio con asco – es por eso que te deje, porque tú nunca serías feliz al lado de un desertor, de un futuro y detestable asesino. – pronuncio derrotado, recostándose en la hierba donde anteriormente estaba sentado. – Aún así sigo siendo un maldito que bendice la maldición de amarte en silencio con toda su agrietada alma, porque amarte me da esperanza, un escape de toda la desgracia que cargo. Eres esa molestia que impide que me pierda por completo, Sakura. – dijo serio, sonriendo luego con arrogancia y característicamente de él, de medio lado.

.

La luna seguiría apareciendo, tal vez cada año en aquella fecha, tal vez no. Pero lo que si era seguro era que ella estaría ahí para presenciar el destino de aquellos dos jóvenes, sería el fiel testigo de esa historia de amor, estaría allí, en lo más alto del firmamento observando el primer abrazo, el primer beso, su primera vez, su unión al final del cuento que se había comenzaba a narrar a partir de aquel primer plenilunio.

Una noche hace tres años presencio la desgarradora separación entre ellos, hoy presenciaba una de las más importantes confesiones que uno hace en la vida y en un futuro estaría ahí, derramando su magia sobre las almas que una vez estuvieron separadas, intentando torpemente hallar el camino para encontrarse, aquel satélite de amor brillaría solo y únicamente para dos jóvenes que se amarían por toda la eternidad.

* * *

 **Bueno, si han encontrado algún horror ortográfico o de dramática sepan disculparme. Espero que haya sido de agrado el escrito, Bye!**

 **Pd: Si lo lees me haría ilusión que me dejes un review con tu opinión, critica, punto de vista, lo que sea ;)**

 **-Enigma07-**


End file.
